MacDaddy
MacDaddy is a wrestler in WWE Throwdown. MacDaddy started life as a shut-in, playing games until he saw an advertisement for wrestler recruitment and thought he could be like wrestlers like Randy Savage or the Rock. 2K17 MacDaddy first appeared at WWE in 2017. Unlike many of the new wrestlers joining the roster, he was just a normal dude that wanted to wrestle. MacDaddy's first major win was in a title match for the Manly MacMahon Championship belt, beating Nuk. MacDaddy would retain the Manly MacMahon belt for some time before loosing it. At the same time MacDaddy joined the Westbridgford Boiis tag team. Towards the end of 2017 MacDaddy won the Manly MacMahon Championship again and held the belt until 2019. 2K19 MacDaddy returned in 2019 as the Manly MacMahon Champion, eventually loosing it again. MacDaddy continued to wrestle, not paying attention to the ever growing list of strange things that happened around him. It wasn't until Nuk began to bring alternate versions of MacDaddy into our dimension that MacDaddy would start noticing things weren't all what they seemed. Nuk also gave MacDaddy a powerful artifact that allowed the user to steal, control, manipulate, and alter living and dead souls. The artifact also acted as a gateway to a pocket dimension. However, MacDaddy had no idea what the artifact was or what it was capable of and never managed to use it. It was eventually taken back by Nuk at the end of 2019. 2K20 Following the events of 2019, in which alternate versions of MacDaddy were summoned by Nuk, MacDaddy and his alternate version's came to believe that "There can only be one Daddy". MacDaddy, and his his alternate version's set out to slay eachother until only one was left standing. Some of them agreed to not kill eachother, and would attempt to take out as many of the other MacDaddy's until they were the final two or until they were beaten. MacDaddy's entrance featured him walking into the stadium carrying the head of another unnamed MacDaddy whilst lightning flashed around him. MacDaddy mostly maintained his jovial nature. 2K20 also saw the rise of the Rylander Championship, a championship in which only the alternate versions of MacDaddy could compete for the title. Alternate Versions of MacDaddy Alternate versions of MacDaddy began to show up in 2019 after Nuk began to bring them from other alternate dimensions to our dimesnion. BlacDaddy BlacDaddy first appeared in 2K19 as the first alternate version of MacDaddy to appear. BlacDaddy grew up in Compton, Los Angeles, California where he was part of a gang. BlacDaddy took an interest in hip hop and rap music, and released his first album when he was 18. After his music career launched to success, BlacDaddy began to branch out into filmography, launching a career in film aswell. After the success of his music and film career BlacDaddy became very wealthy and moved to Beverly Hills. After some time BlacDaddy decided to begin a career in wrestling and joined the WWE. BlacDaddy often showed up to his matches in his customized Buick car and showered the audience with money. He was later summoned to Nuk's universe in 2019 where he took part in the Rylander Championship. His popularity continued to grow. Johnny Testlam Johnny Testlam first appeared in 2K19. Testlam is an amalgamation of an alternate MacDaddy and Johnny Test. Little is known about Testlam's life before he appeared, other than he has a head of flaming hair and a turbo charged jetpack, and his best friend was a talking dog. Upon being summoned to our dimension, Testlam was immediatly challenged to a fight by MacDaddy who holds a deep seeded hatered for Johnny Test. Testlam ultimatly won his first match against MacDaddy, however MacDaddy persited in challenging him to fights. Testlam hasn't been seen since 2019. Anti-Pizza MacDaddy Anti-Pizza MacDaddy first appeared in 2K20. Anti-Pizza MacDaddy is an alternate version of MacDaddy that hates pizza. He hates pizza so much that he will actively attempt to stop other people from eating pizza, going as far as to kill people to stop them from eating it. Anti-Pizza MacDaddy was brought to our dimension by Nuk in 2020. Trivia * MacDaddy often wears a rubber horse mask to his matches. * MacDaddy hates Johnny Test. * The unnamed head that MacDaddy carries during his 2K20 entrance is the Brey Wyatt head used by The Feind. * MacDaddy's shirt in 2K17 says "Show me your war face!". Images WWE_2K20_11.png|MacDaddy full render share-external2.png share-external0.png share-external3.png share-external4.png share-external5.png mac1.png mac2.png Category:Human Characters Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE 2K17 Category:WWE 2K19 Category:Wrestling Champions Category:The West Bridgford Boiis Category:English Characters